What If
by Bekah.x
Summary: What if Voldemort never killed James and Lily and Harry grew up with his parents instead of his aunt and Uncle. I really suck at summeries. Sorry. H/G Hr/F
1. Chapter 1

What If...?

A.N. Sadly I don't own Harry Potter, J.k Rowling does.

Chapter 1. - The Beginning.

October 31st.

Looking through the window of the little house that sat on the edge of Godrics Hollow, you could see a man with black hair and glasses making puffs of multicoloured smoke come out the end of his wand for the little boy that was almost his double except for the eyes, he had the most amazing emerald green eyes. The exact same shape, size and colour as his mothers.

A figure in a black hooded cloak standing just outside the fence, watched them for a while through the window, then gave a short high pitched laugh as he saw them playing and laughing not knowing of their fate. The figure walked foward his red eyes gleaming in the dark of the night. He burst through the door, you could hear the man running through the house shouting at his wife.

" Lily! Take Harry and go! Quick go now! I'll hold him off. Just go! "

Did this man really think he could hold off the great Lord Voldemort?

Voldermort laughed coldly.

He sent a spell at the black haired man

" Shit! Stupefy! "

" Too noble to use unforgivables? That will get you nowhere."

" Shut up! Reducto! " The door crumbled as Voldemort jumped out of the way almost too easily.

Spells flew back and forth for a good ten minuets. Finally one last red flash and James fell to the floor with a crash. Voldemort stepped over him he didn't care wether the man was dead or not he only wanted the boy. Climbing the stairs, and onto the landing he saw the childs nursery he turned the doorknob the door wouldn't budge. Did the stupid women think that a measly door blockage was going to stop him from what he was going to do. He waved his wand carelessly and the door flew open.

" NO! PLEASE JUST LEAVE US ALONE! TAKE ME INSTEAD!."

" Stand aside you stupid girl, stand aside! "

" NO PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! NOT HARRY PLEASE!."

He was sick of her whining another flash of red and she was still like her husband, he still couldn't care if she lived or died, he only wanted the boy. Harry started to cry, this made Voldemorts head seem like it was going to split in two, he never liked it when the other children cried at the orphanage, he got them in the end just like he was going to kill Harry.

" AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A flash of green and Voldemort was no more you could of heard his cry into the night a mile away. Harry once again started to cry.

*

Outside the partly demolished house Sirius was standing there looking as if his hold world had just gone up in smoke, until he heard Harry crying.

" Harry! Ariel! God what has he done?"

He went into the house saw James lying in front of the stairs, Sirius cried out in shock and proceded to make his way up the stairs vowing to himself that he would go back to James and Lily once she found her. Walking into the nursery where he heard the cries coming from, looked onto the floor and there was Lily, she looked so peaceful as if asleep, he checked for a pulse and sighed in relief as it was still there, he would come back once he got Harry and Ariel away form there. Walking over to the crib, scooped Harry out and walked away to Lily and James's room, where he picked up a still sleeping Ariel. Sometime he wanted to know how she did that, just sleep when there's a massive commotion not even ten metres away. He walked outside to find a man standing there, but he wasn't just your average man he was at least 4 times as tall, hand the size of frying pans and feet the size of sledges, with black beetle eyes. But anyone who knew him knew that Hagrid was one of the most kindest giants you could ever meet.

" Hagrid? Why are you here?"

" I'm taking Harry to his aunt and uncles, Dumbledore's orders."

" What about Ariel?"

" Molly Weasley is coming to get her."

" Molly? Loads of kids with red hair? Part of the order?"

" Yeah, thats her. Come on give me Harry, dont worry he's going t' be safe. Remus will be here in a bit to help clear up and you really need to get James and Lily to St Mungo's fast. Everythin's goin' t' be fine don' worry bou' it."

" Damn, okay Hagrid I trust you, please just don't let anything happen to Harry, he's part of the only family i have left. In fact here take my bike I won't be needing it for a while."

" Thanks Sirius, you take care of yourself now yeah? And don't do anything stupid."

And with that Hagrid was gone.

*

Everything was quiet outside number four Privet Drive. Nothing out of the ordinary, which was to be expected because that sort of thing was just not tolerated there. Not a living thing was in sight apart from a stern looking tabby sitting on the wall of number four, the cat had been there since that morning and had not moved since except the occasional glance at the corner of the street as if expecting something just to pop up there any second. At exactly midnight, the light nearest the tabby went out with a pop all the lights did this until none of the lamps in the street were working. Albus Dumbledore appeared on the corner, not knowing that everything about him was unwelcome, from his midnight blue robes to his white beard that was easily long enough to tuck into his belt. He walked along to stand outside number four where the occupents where unaware of what was happening outside of the house.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were asleep not knowing that their lives were about to change. Vernon was a very large, beefy man with no neck and very large moustache, while Petunia was the exact opposite, a thin, boney woman with more neck than humanly possible, which she used for spying over the neighbours fences when she was not looking after Dudley who was their son and they thought that you couldn't find a boy better than him anywhere. Dudley was Vernon in miniture, most people thought he looked rather like a blonde beachball, although they didn't say that to the Dursleys face of course.

Outside Albus was chuckling to himself.

" I should have known you'd be here Minervra"

" How did you know it was me?"

" My dear woman everyone who knows you would know that was you because of those cute little rings around your eyes rather like your glasses."

Albus just grinned at the shocked look on Minervra's face.

" Where's Harry and Ariel? " she asked.

" I've asked Hagrid to bring Harry and Ariel is going to stay with Arthur and Molly Weasley for the time being, and don't give me that look i trust Hagrid perfectly."

" I'm not saying he isn't to be trusted it's just he's rather careless and are you sure he'll be able to bring Harry safely?"

" I would trust him with my life" Albus said as if it settled the matter and Mcgonagle knew not to say anything. A roar filled the sky and a light illuminated both Professors, the motorbike hit the ground with a huge bang, Hagrid got off with a bundle no bigger than his hand.

" You got here safely then Hagrid?"

" Yes, Professor Dumbledore sir, he fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol. The house was in ruins when I left Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were going to fix it as soon as the Weasley's came and got Ariel."

" Well I guess we have to get this over with." Dumbledore sighed as he took the bundle out of Hagrid's arms then stepping over the low garden wall to get to the doorstep where he put Harry down softly. They all noticed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, but knew better to say anyting. Hagrid had started to cry and blew his nose like a trumpet.

" Shush Hagrid we'll be found!" Even though she too had tears in her eyes.

" Till next time Harry." Dumbledore said softly " I guess i'll see you both on September first when term starts."

Nodding his head to both of them he pulled the silver deluminator out of his pocket and restored the light that had hid them so well. Then both professors disappeared with a small pop, and Hagrid with a roar as he started the motorbike up again.

Harry rolled over clasping his hand on the letter Dumbledore left explaining everything, his scar visibly shown below the shock of black hair so very like his fathers. He was woken up in the morning by his aunt Petunia screaming as she put out the milk bottles.

*

A.N. Review please. Critisim is welcome it only helps me become a better writer.


	2. Chapter 2

What If...

A.N. I don't own Harry Potter which really sucks but ahh well. J.K Rowling owns obvioulsy

Chapter 2 - Birthday Surprises.

Harry and Ariel were now living at Potter Manor after spending four months away from their parents at they recovered at St Mungo's. Harry was lying on his bed waiting for everyone to arrive for his party, since it was his eleventh birthday and in the wizarding world that was a very important age apperently.

The Weasley's were coming over from The Burrow, along with Remus and Sirius. Ariel would be there aswell but she didn't need to come over as she had been helping their mum all day, when Harry tried to help they told him to go away as they wanted it to be a surprise and it would have been a pretty lousy surprise if Harry had been helping them organise. Lying on his bed he started to think about last years hillarious disaster.

**' **_**James and Sirius were sitting in the corner of the drawing room each with a bottle of Firewhiskey in their hands, laughing at the simplist of things, Sirius hicupped and found himself hanging upside down in the air with nothing visibly holding him up there. James was roaring with laughter beside him as Sirius's robes fell over his head. It then took another ten minutes to calm down James and to get Sirius down, but only because Lily had threatened James with sleeping on the sofa for two months if he didn't let Sirius down. James sighed, casually waved his wand and in a flash of light Sirius was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor pretending to be dead. They might have been convinced but Sirius wouldn't stop shaking from trying to hold in his laugh. After five minuets of lying down he jumped up and and shouted " AHAH I FOOLED YOU! I WASN'T REALLY DEAD! " Everyone fell about laughing trying to clutch on something to support them.'**_

Harry sighed ' That was fun, nothing to worry about, no one gawking at my forehead everywhere I go. '

Swinging his legs off the bed he trudged down the stairs and into the drawing room, where he was greeted by a yell of " SURPRISE! " Startled he looked around at his friends and family and the silence Lily shouted " Okay presents! " pointing to the large table at the other side of the room. He recieved a batch of homemade fudge off Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry went over to hug the with his thanks. Zonko's products off Fred and George, Lily and Mrs Weasley scowled at them while James and Sirius beamed. A Chudley Cannons hat off Ron, Remus and Ariel both gave him a large slab of Honeydukes chocolate. After the presents they all broke off to go talk to the rest of the guest, James and Lily walked up to Harry,

" You'll get your present tomorrow it's all part of your surprise."

" Thanks mum, dad, what's the surprise anyways?"

" Now that would be telling."

Normally James couldn't keep a secret and it surprised Harry that he actually kept his mouth shut about this one as he was always the first one to break the secret out to everyone. It annoyed him that for once his dad was keeping this to himself. With that Lily and James walked away hand in hand. Harry looked around to see Sirius waving at him.

" Hey Sirius! "

" Well hi there, hows my favourite godson? "

" I'm your only godson! "

" Oh yeah, anyway, here's your present, best keep it away from your mother's eyes, or I think I may be skinned alive. "

" Thanks, but why would she nearly kill you over a spare peice of parchment?"

" Oh My God! " Sirius looked as if he was going to cry, " This isn't just peice of parchment! This is the Marauders Map! All you need to do to activate it is say ' I solemly swear that I am up to no good ' and then to make it go blank again say ' Mischeif managed.' Otherwise anyone would be able to read it. Oh, and don't use till after September first."

Sirius walked off with one of those knowing smirks, while Harry stood there with his mouth hanging open.

They all chatted and ate until Lily and Mrs Weasley came into the drawing room with Harry's birthday cake, in the shape of a giant snitch. Harry had loved quidditch since he'd been old enough to play. They all sang a chorus of ' Happy Birthday ' got plates and filled themselves with cake. The night wore on and eventually made themselves go home when they found Ariel and Ginny asleep in the corner. Those two did everything together and even could pass off as twins if Ariel didnt have Lily's bright green eyes. Ginny and Ariel had the same colour hair , same shaped nose, mouth you name it they had the same as each other. It was a shame really about the eyes, but they didn't mind they were still as close as ever.

Everyone flooed home, apart from Sirius who was staying at Potter Manor since Lily refused to let him go home.

" Your too drunk, you will end up getting lost in someone else's fireplace and not remember where to apparate back to!"

Harry was standing there laughing at them before he said goodnight and dragging himself off too bed, he fell asleep thinking about what the surprise was going to be tomorrow.

*

" Come on Harry get up! "

Harry groaned to the voice at the door, finally crawling out of bed half asleep, eventually showered and ready Harry made his way to the kitchen, where he was guessing everyone already was. Sitting down minutes later at the table with his dad and Ariel and picking up a bit of toast, he heard his mum shouting at Sirius.

" Well, it's your own bloody fault your head hurts isn't it! "

They heard Sirius groan back, they all laughed but stopped again as Lily walked through the door looking a bit angry.

" Everything okay love? "

" Go get Sirius out of bed before I drag him down!" she growled

James groaned and stalked off, before she sat down Lily placed a letter in front of Harry.

_Mr H Potter,_

_The Kitchen,_

_Potter Manor._

Sliding his finger through the wax seal on the back of the envelope, breaking it open Harry took out the letter.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Inclosed in this letter are a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st we await your owl by no later than August 5th._

Lily squealed " Ohh Harry your going to Hogwarts i'm so proud of you!"

" Who am I going to play pranks on if your away for a whole year!" Ariel groaned

" Ahh i'm sure you'll find someone sis, you always do."

She flashed him a smile. Harry took out the second peice of parchment.

_Uniform_

_First Year Student Require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

_2. One pair of protective gloves ( Dragon hide or similar )_

_3. winter cloak ( Black with silver fastenings )_

_Please note all pupils clothing should carry name tags._

_Set Books_

_All students need a copy of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade One by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equiptment:_

_One Wand_

_One Cauldron ( Pewter, standard size two )_

_One set glass or crystal phails_

_One telescope _

_One pair of brass scales_

_Students may also bring a owl OR cat OR toad_

_PARENTS ARE ALSO REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

James came bursting through the door with Sirius and they both pulled him into a massive three way hug.

" So your going to Hogwarts? Ahh i'm soo proud, look it brings tears to my eyes."

" Yeah me too, look Harry!"

Both James and Sirius were pointing to the fake tears in their eyes. They had a strange resemblence to Harry's mother only seconds ago. Then they both cried and grabbing hold of each other.

" Our little boy is growing up James " sighed Sirius

Harry and Ariel burst out laughing at the scene. The door burst open with a rather worn looking ron standing there huffing and puffing looking like he just ran down all six flights of stairs from the drawing room fireplace down to the kitchen, he looked at Harry.

" Did you get it ? "

" Get what?"

" Ahh noo your not going?" Said Ron looking all sulky now.

" Ohhh you mean one of these? " Said Harry pointing to his letter. Ron looked as though he'd been slapped in the face.

" YOU GOT ONE! YOUR GOING TO HOGWARTS TOO! " Then looking at Lily he said " Mum says she'll meet you in Diagon Alley after dinner to get our school stuff."

" AHH WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Shouted Ron as he ran out of the room and flooed back to The Burrow.

*

At 3 o clock they found themselves in Diagon Alley on the way to Ollivander the Wandmakers, they had already met the Weasleys and got the rest of the boy's school stuff. They'd also got Harry a beautiful snowy owl with specks of black all over her body, Harry decided to name her Hedwig because the name just seemed to fit, well he thought it did anyway. Now they just had needed Harry's wand, before they entered the shop James leant in and whispered in Harry's ear.

" Don't worry if he's a bit strange, he creeped me out the first time I met him, as a matter of fact he still does."

Unfortunatly Lily heard them ans smacked his arm and hissed " James shut up theres nothing wrong with..." she got interupted by a faint

" Mister Potter I wondered when I would be seeing you here. " Which made Lily jump, " Hello Mrs Potter, I remember you buying your first wand. Ten and a quater inches, swishy, made of willow, nice wand for charms yes? "

" Yes that's right. It's a good wand. "

Ollivander turned to James " Where as you Mr Potter favoured a Mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable a little more powerful, excellent wand for transfiguration though?"

" Err Yeah " answered James while running his hand through his hair, a habit which Harry had also picked up.

" Of course it's the wand that chooses the wizard, now mister Potter hold out your wand arm."

Harry stuck out his right arm, the tape measured from his elbow to his wrist, then his shoulder to his elbow and even between his nostrils.

" Here, Beechwood, nine inches, dragon heartstring." Harry waved the wand only to have it snatched it out of his hand again. Ollivander then handed him another wand.

" Ebony and Unicorn hair, ten inches. "

Harry tried and tried, but again and again the wands kept being snatched out of his hand by Mr Ollivander the pile was soon mounting on the front counter, he then handed Harry another one. Hoping this was the last one Harry gave it a wave.

" Holly and Pheonix feather unusual combination, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry felt a warmth spread through his finger and gold sparks shot out of the end of the wand.

" Curious." Mr Ollivander whispered.

James interupted " What's curious? "

" It's funny I remember every wand i've ever sold Mr Potter, i'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that gave your son that scar. I mean if I knew what the wand was going out into the world to do. Yew, a very powerful wand and in the wrong hands, oh boy! "

Ollivander walked away muttering to himself. The Potter's payed for Harry's wand and walked out of the shop.

" Told you he was weird. " muttered James.

" James! " Lily cried and they were off again. They argued all the way out of Diagon Alley, through the Leaky Cauldron and only stopped when they had to apperate with Harry and Ariel.

*

A.N Review please. Critisism is welcome it only helps me become a better writer.


	3. Chapter 3

What If...?

A.N. I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 3 - September 1st

For Harry September couldn't come fast enough, even though he would miss everyone he was leaving behind to go to Hogwarts, he is going to be on his own for a whole year and he thought it would be good for him away from everyone, well that's what he thought anyway, he would soon find out.

Walking through Kings Cross to get to platforms nine and ten, so they could go through the barrier, so finally they could go to Hogwarts. Even though they had been to the platform loads of times before to see Ron's older brothers off when they went away to Hogwarts, this time it was different it was him saying bye to his mum, dad and everyone else.

" Okay Fred, George, Percy you first, quickly now! " said Mrs Weasley.

" Harry and Ron you next, then Lily and I will come through with Ariel and Ginny."

As soon as they got onto the platform Hediwg started hooting shrilly communicating with the other students owls spread out along the train.

" Well, I have to go to the prefects compartment for a meeting, mother." Said Percy in his most pompous voice.

" Percy you didn't mention being a prefect." Said Fred.

" Oh wait, you did mention it once, "

" or twice,"

" a minute,"

" all summer."

" Fred, George be nice to your brother we're all proud of him becoming a prefect, we may have another head boy in the family." Scowled Mrs Weasley.

" Yeah, perfect Percy." mumbled George so his mum couldn't hear him.

To get away from Mrs Weasley, Fred and George helped Harry and Ron put the trunks onto the train for them and went off to find Lee Jordon, apparently he had a giant tarantula, only God knew if that were true. Dragging their trunks along the train carriage, they finally found a empty compartment at the end of the carriage. They put their trunks into the overhead compartments and looked out the window as the train started to move Ariel and Ginny ran along side the train laughing and waving as they went, finally falling back as the train rounded the corner, waving goodbye the tears streaming down their faces. Waving back at them and lounging back onto the seats behind them.

" This is it we're off to Hogwarts."

Harry sat and nodded. He still couldn't help and think about the things he was leaving behind. They talked for about a hour before there was a knock on the compartment and a round faced boy walked in.

" Neville!"

" Oh hi Harry, Ron. I've lost Trevor again have you seen him? "

Harry and Ron just looked at each other.

" Er, no Neville. Sorry. "

" Aww mum and dad are going to kill me. " He groaned.

" I'm sure you'll find him soon enough. "

Neville then left looking happier than he had when he first entered the compartment.

Around one the lunch lady came with the trolley down the carriage, she stopped just past Harry and Ron's compartment, the women stuck her head round the door.

" Anything from the trolley dears. "

Harry stood up walked over to the trolley and grabbed a bit of everything, he dumped them onto the seats next to him and Ron. They talked and traded chocolate frog cards. Ron howled with laughter when Harry ate a vomit flavoured Bertie Botts Bean. As dusk fell a voice went through the train.

" Please now change into your school robes as we'll be reaching Hogsmede station soon, when we arrive please leave your trunks on the train these will be taken up to the school seperatly."

Just as the announcement finished the compartment door opened and a girl with brown, bushy hair walked in followed by Neville.

" Umm, hi again guys." Said Neville looking as though he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

" Have you seen Neville's toad? He's lost it." The girl asked.

" No sorry, we still havn't seen it." replied Harry.

The bushy haired girl looked at him and then to his forehead and gasped " Your Harry Potter!"

" Er, yeah I know I am."

" Well i'm Hermione Granger. Did you know your in Modern Magical History, Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Greatest Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century!"

" And again I know I am. This is Ron by the way" Gesturing to Ron in the opposite seat.

" Oh hi. Well I guess we have to go find Neville's toad before the train stops. Nice to meet you."

" Yeah you too. Bye Neville." They both answered.

With that they walked out of the compartment leaving Harry and Ron to get changed. Twenty minutes later they were on the platform trying to stop themselves being crushed by the mass of students coming out of the train.

" Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere. Hey there Harry, Ron.

" Hi Hagrid! " They shouted over the noise.

" Okay, everyone 'ere, no more than four to a boat."

All the first years clambered into the tiny boats and started off over the lake.

" You'll get your firs' sight of Hogwarts in a sec."

This was followed by a loud " Oooooh " by the first years as they passed through a short tunnel and the castle loomed in the distance all the windows alight and seemed to twinkle as they got closer. Finally the boats reached the edge of the lake with a dull thump and walked over to the front doors of the castle, which boomed as Hagrid knocked on them. A stern looking woman poked her head around the door. When she saw who it was she walked out of the castle and onto the front steps.

" The firs' years, Professor Mcgonagall."

" Thank you Hagrid. Right now follow me first years."

She lead them into a room just inside the entrance hall, where she left them to go address the rest of the school. A blonde haired boy followed by two larger boys, who looked strangely like gorilla's walked up to where Harry and Ron were standing.

" So, it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The blonde haired boy drawled. Harry just stood quietly not quite knowing what to say.

" Well you'll soon see that some wizarding families are better than others, I think I can help you there." Gesturing his hand towards Harry.

" I think I can tell by myself thanks, and I don't need a Malfoy to teach me which families are better than others."

" You'll regret that Potter."

" I don't think I will. Now goodbye."

Professor Mcgonagall walked back into the room. " Right now there are four different houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each with there own History and qualities for each of it's students. While you are here your house will be like your family, you will eat at your house table and sleep in your house dormitories. With your triumphs you will earn yourself house points any rule breaking and you will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. Now we are ready for you so smarten yourselves up before we enter the great hall."

After five minutes they were deemed smart enough and walked through the great oak doors and down the middle of the four tables that went from one end of the hall to the other, the first years looked up at the ceiling which apparently showed what the sky looked like outside. Reaching the end all they could see was a frayed hat on a three legged stool. The brim opened and the hat burst into song.

When the hat finshed, all the students started whispering. Ron turned to Harry, " All we have to do is try on the hat! I'm goning to kill Fred and George they were on about wrestling a troll."

Mcgonagall was standing at the front glaring at the students, when they relised they all started to gradually quieten down.

" Now lets get on with the sorting." She said " Abbot, Hannah." A small girl with blonde pigtails, stumbled forwards and took a seat on the stool while Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head. She sat there for a while until the hat shouted out.

" Hufflepuff."

The new Hufflepuff jumped down from the stage and walked over to table on second left. Mcgonagall slowly made her way through to the g's.

" Granger, Hermione."

The girl the met on the train walked forward mumbling to herself to stay calm, while wringing her hands together. she sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

" Gryffindor!" The hat cried out.

Next to Harry, ron groaned all of his family had been put in Gryffindor, he thought that was where he was going, and Harry was guessing that ron didn't want to spend the next seven years with her as a house mate. Although Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with her, it seemed Ron did.

" Potter, Harry"

The mutterinng started again as Harry started to walk forward trying not to think about the butterflies that seemed to find themselves at home in his stomach. He made his way up to the stage and calmed himself down as he sat on the stool, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a little voice in his ear started to talk.

" Well, you have the loyalties of a Hufflepuff, but the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, the cunning of a Slytherin, yes you would do quite well in Slytherin."

Meanwhile Harry was mumbling " Please not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin. "

" Not Slytherin, but you would be great."

" I suppose, but please, I really don't want to be in Slytherin."

" Very well, you have manners, Mr Potter, not very many students talk to me the way you do."

"I guess I was just brought up well. "

" Okay, just so your father doesn't have a heart attack, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left started to cheer far louder for him than they had done for any other student that had been sorted before him. He stumbled forward trying not to fall flat on his face, he reached the table and sat down next to George, then looked at Ron who grinned at him. Professor Mcgonagall got through the rest of the list until there was Ron and another boy left. Ron was called up and sat looking very pale as if he was going to throw up then and there, infront of the whole school. The hat finally shouted,

" GRYFFINDOR! "

Ron had never looked so relieved in his entire life. He quickly walked forward and sat down next to Harry. Zabini, Blaise became the last Slytherin, whilst Harry's stomach growled, the food on the train seemed so long ago. Albus Dumbledore stood up. His arms spread wide as he stood there beaming at the students infront of him.

" Welcome to Hogwarts, Before we begin the feast, I have a few words to say and those are, nitwit, blubber, oddment and tweak."

Everyone laughed, as the food infront of them magically appeared, Ron hadn't noticed and already had a chicken drumstick in each hand. A pale ghost Harry had noticed before, drifted forward and sat between himself and Ron.

" I know who your are!" Ron blurted out " Your Nearly Headless Nick."

" I prefer Sir Nicholas de Mimsy if you dont mind."

But Hermione butted in, " Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Nick looked uncomfortable this conversation was not going the way he wanted it too. " Like this." He said as he pulled his right ear and his head swung and leaned on his shoulder, it looked like it was held on by the smallest bit of skin possible. Nick then floated away and went to sit on the opposite end of the table. No sooner than the main course ended the food was replaced by every amount of dessert you could ever want, it was another half a hour before everyone was too full to eat, Dumbledore stood up again.

" To our new students welcome and too the old welcome back, first I would like to say to the first years that the forbidden forest is just that and some of our older students should know that by now." His eyes twinkled towards the Weasley twins. " I have been asked by our caretaker Mr Filch to remind you that magic in the corridors is forbidden and there is now a list composing of two hundred and thirthy seven banned items the list is pinned up in his office if you wish to take a look. Also Quidditch trials are to be held in two weeks, those wishing to sign up must speak to their head of house. And finally the the third floor corridor is out of bounds to those who do not wish to die a very painful death. To end on more cheerful note lets end the evening singing the school song. Everyone pick their favourite tune and sing along."

Everyone sung:

"_ Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or old with scabby knee's,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best we'll do the rest,_

_And learn untill out brains all rot."_

Everyone finsihed at different times, at the end only the Weasley twins were left singing to a very slow funeral march, while Dumbledore conducted their last few lines. They all clapped " Ahh music, now off to bed all of you for a day full of lessons tomorrow, off you trot now."

All the scraping of the benches drowned out all the chatter an the prefects shouting to the first years. The Gryffindor first years followed Percy up the moving staircases to the seventh floor to a portrait of a rather large lady.

" Password?"

" Caput Draconis."

And the portrait swung open, to reveal the common room, couches in most corners and near the fireplaces. They followed Percy to the staircases at the far end of the common room.

" Boys, first door on the left and girls, first on your right. You'll find that all your things have already been brought up."

The broke up and followed Percy's intructions and broke up when they found the doors. Harry was sharing with Ron, Neville, a sandy haired boy with a irish accent called Seamus Finnigan, and a boy called Dean Thomas. Harry got changed and layed down in his four poster bed and pulled the curtains around it closed. As he drifted off he vaguely heard Ron shouting at Scabbers, his rat to stop chewing his sheets. Smiling to himself he finally settled down to sleep.

*

A.N. And thats the end of another chapter, review please. Critisism is welcome it only helps me become a better writer.


	4. Chapter 4

What If...

A/N I don't own any of this sadly it belongs to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 4 - New Adventures.

Everywhere he went that day Harry was followed by murmmers of " Did you see his scar?" and " Look that's Harry Potter next to the tall red haired kid." It got a bit tiring after a while and Harry just wanted people to leave him alone, he wasn't anything special just a normal kid, at least that's what he wanted to be. He didn't want to worry about people gawking at him wherever he went, he had to try and find his classes, while trying not to get lost, the staircases didn't help Hogwarts had two hundred and forty two staircases, some that had a trick step which you had to remember to jump, old ones and ones that led somewhere different on a friday. The ghosts didn't really help especially Peeves who had a habit of sneeking behind you invisible grabbing your nose and screeching " GOT YOUR CONK!"

On the Friday of their first week of Hogwarts, they were sitting in the Great hall eating breakfast, when the post arrived, Harry was surprised to see among the mass of brown and grey, the was a birlliant white which belonged to Hedwig, she flew down infront of Harry landing neatly behind his plate as he undid the letters tied to her leg.

' _Dear Harry,_

_How was your first week? Your father and I miss having you around, there's not as much noise with all of you gone. Ariel also seems a lot quieter now you've gone but I think it's just because she wants to be at Hogwarts too, I mean you heard her and Ginny on the platform, Ginny's been here most days too. I think to keep Ariel company more than anything I mean she is her best friend. Well I have to post this off now other wise it will not get there for the morning post._

_Try to stay out of trouble._

_We love you._

_Mum and Dad. '_

_' Dear Harry,_

_It's really boring without you here, I mean I love Ginny to peices but I can't prank her can I? _

_WE WANT TO COME TO HOGWARTS! Ginny and me, I mean, I guess who else would it be? We're the only ones that arn't there yet. Don't tell anyone but we might be a tiny bit jealous. Actually no forget that. Anyway tell Ron, Ginny sends her love, she's looking over my shoulder as I write, she got really interested when I told her who I was writing to, but don't tell her I told you she'll kill me. Well best get this off to mum so she can sent it with Hedwig for me._

_Love Ariel._

_p.s. If you need any help with pranks write yeah?'_

The last letter had a untidy scrawl that Harry didn't recognise.

' _Harry,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off so why don't you come to mine for a bit of tea, Bring Ron aswell, I want to hear about your first week. Send your reply back with Hedwig if you can._

_Hagrid. '_

Harry looked around in his bag for spare quill and quickly scribbled a ' _Yes ' _on the back of the parchment, tied it Hedwig's leg who took a drink from his pumpkin juice and gently nipped his finger before taking off again. Harry turned to Ron

" What have we got today then?"

" Double potions with Snape, he's head of Slytherin, they says he favours them, we'll be able to see if it's true or not."

" Wish Mcgonagall favoured us."

The bell rang and they quickly made their way down to the dungeons, which were so cold you could their breathe rising into the air. They made their way into the classroom and sat down at the back. The door flung shut with a bang and Snape walked forward his black robes trailing behind him, making him look like a overgrown bat, his hair stood in greasy curtains that hung down his face and his nose was just something else. He stood at the front taking the register like most teachers at Hogwarts paused when they reached his name.

" Ahh, Mr Potter, our new celebrity."

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle snickered while Snape smirked at him, he finished calling out names and began to speak again.

" We are here to learn the subtle science and exact art that is potions making, there is no foolish wand waving in my class, many of you will be sure that it is not actual magic, and I dont really expect you to understand the beauty of it. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death, if you arn't as stupid as the people I usually have to teach."

Silence followed, Hermione Granger was sitting straight backed, on the edge of her seat, as if to tell Snape that she wasn't stupid at all.

" POTTER!"

Harry jumped " Yes sir?"

" What do you get if you added powered root to a infusion of wormwood?"

James had warned Harry this might be coming and taight him everything he knew about potions.

" Well sir... you would get a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draght of Living Death."

Snapes lip curled. " Where you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

Harry again knew this one. " In the stomach of a goat." Ron grinned beside him.

" Right, what is the difference between monkswood and wolfbane?"

" They are the same plant that also can be called aconite, sir."

Snape looked furious as he glared at Harry.

" Think your clever Potter. Ten points from Gyrffindor."

The Gryffindors groaned while the Slytherins grinned. The rest of lesson went by, at the end they wern't sure how long they'd been there it had to be more than a hour and a half.

At three o clock Harry and Ron made their way down to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forbidden forest, Knocking on the cabin door the could head barking

" Back Fang, back!"

Hagrid opened the door.

" Make yerselves at home."

They sat at the table and talked about the first week back, Harry and Ron grinned when they heard Hagrid call Filch the caretake ' _that old git. ' _

" And as for that cat Mrs Norris, I would like to introduce Fang to her sometime, I swear everytime I go up to the castle she follows me round like flies on dung."

Harry and Ron laughed, they started to tell him about Snape's lesson and how Snape dislikes Harry.

" He really does hate me."

" Why would he hate you? You havn't done nothin' wrong"

Hagrid changed the subject to Ron's brother Charlie who was now working in Romania with the dragon's.

*

Harry never thought he could hate someone as much as he hated Draco Malfoy, but all was fine as they only had potions with the Slytherins which was fine, but Harry was not quite so relieved when a notice went up in the common room saying that the first year Gryffindors had flying lessons with the Slytherins on Thursdays. Walking down to breakfast on the Thursday, Harry and Ron were talking about the flying lessons and how Malfoy was just all talk about how good he was at Quidditch, but then everyone was always bragging about how good they were. Hermione Granger was nervous about flying she had gotten ' Quidditch Through the Ages' out of the library to try and help her, and she gladly reading it aloud to Neville who was hanging onto her every word. The post came Harry looked up no white speck amonst the mass of brown and grey, Neville's owl dropped a package in front of him.

" Finally my rememberall, the smoke will turn red when i've forgotten something, the trouble is I can't remember what i've forgotten."

" I'm sure you'll remember Neville, but we have to get going we have flying lessons now. "

It was a bright, sunny day walking out onto the Quidditch Pitch, Madam Hooch was standing next to two rows of brooms.

" Come on now, hurry up, stand next to a broom, put your right hand over it and say up."

" UP!"

Harry's flew straight into his hand, he looked around everyone elses was still on the ground, Neville's was rolling around, mabey they can tell when the person is afraid, but it didn't take a enious to figure out that Neville wanted to keep his feet on the ground by the way his voice was shaking. When everyone had successfully made their brooms come up to their hands, Madam Hooch then told them how to mount a broom without sliding off the end, Harry and Ron were thrilled when they heard Madam Hooch tell Malfoy that he had been doing it wrong for years.

" Right now, on my whistle you will all kick off from the ground, hover for a moment and then come back down."

Before she had even had a chance to blow the whistle Neville in a panic had kicked off and was now rising into the air at a alarming pace first five feet then fifteen. He flew up into the air and then crashed into the wall when he hit thirty feet, he fell off the broom with a sickening crunch. Madam Hooch ran over examined Neville's wrist.

" Now all of you stay here, while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see anyone on a broom you'll be out of here faster than you can say Quidditch." She said sternly.

She walked away with Neville.

" Did you see his face? The great buffoon." said Malfoy throwing Neville's rememberall into the air and catching it again.

" Shut up, Malfoy." Harry growled

" Want it Potter?" He said while mounting a broom. " Come and catch it."

Harry mounted the broom and kicked off, Malfoy hadn't been lying he was a good flyer.

" Give it back Malfoy! Before I knock you off your broom."

" Is that so? Go fetch." Draco said as he threw the rememberall in to the air.

Harry saw the rememberall fly through the air and he dived about fifty feet, he caught it in hand and the rest of the students on the ground started to cheer. The Slytherins looked livid.

" HARRY POTTER!" Proffessor Mcgonagall shouted. " Never in all my years, could have broken your neck. "

" Professor but."

" Silence Mr Weasley, Potter follow me."

Harry was surely going to get expelled, he followed the professor through the corridors finally coming to a stop outside a classroom.

" You wait here." She said while knocking on the door. " Professor Flitwick could I lend Wood for a minute?"

' Wood ' he thought is that some sort of cane? But he was surprised when a tall fifth year boy walked out of the classroom.

"Harry this is Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Wood, I have found you a seeker!" Said the professor.

" You can't be serious!"

" Sure I am, caught this out of a fifty foot dive, Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it. Was that your first time on a broom Harry?"

" Er, no. I play with my dad and everyone when i'm at home, but I usually just play chaser."

Oliver looked as if Christmas had come early.

" He'll need a decent broom professor, either a Nimbus Two Thousand or Cleansweep Seven I think. "

" Well Potter, I think it's best if I write to your parents and explain the situation."

She walked away without another word.

*

" Are you kidding me?"

" Nope. Youngest player in a century."

Harry had just finished telling Ron about what had happened with Mcgonagall.

" I start training next week, but don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep me secret."

Ron just sat, with his mouth hanging open. His steak and kidney pie half way to his mouth when Fred and George walked up to them.

" Congrats."

" Wood's just told us."

" We're on the team too."

" Beaters."

" The Quidditch cup has our name on it this year." said George " We havn't won the cup since Charlie left."

" But you must be good be Wood was skipping when he told us." grinned Fred

" Well we have to go Lee Jordan rekons he's found another secret passageway out of the school." The twins left with a parting wave.

A.N. Reviews would be welcome (: Critism only helps me become a better writer.


	5. Chapter 5

What If...

A.N. I don't own Harry Potter sadly that privialge belongs to J.K Rowling.

Chapter Five - The First Time for Everything.

Draco Malfoy walked towards them with his usual arrogant manor, he was still fuming about the catch Harry made yesterday.

" Having a last meal Potter?"

" You know once your back on the ground with those gorilla's you arn't so tough."

Malfoy looked as though he had been smacked across the face. He thought for a moment.

" Wizard's duel tonight, half past eleven, in the trophy room Filch never locks it." He looked at Harry as if he was mocking him. " Of course, if your too chicken."

" No he isn't i'm his second who's yours?" Butted in Ron

Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle, looking as though he was sizing the up. " Crabbe. See you then." He smirked and walked off towards the Slytherin table.

Harry and Ron glared towards them as they left.

*

Sitting in the common room alone that night, as the minutes slowly ticked by, half eleven was getting closer and closer. Ron's voice interupted his thoughts.

" We better get going now, if we want to get to the trophy room."

" Okay, but what if I can't throw a spell at him though."

" Don't worry about it the most you will be able to do to each other is to throw sparks."

" But what if I can't even do that."

" Throw your wand away and punch him in the nose."

Harry chuckled.

" Wait!" Said a voice behind them.

Both Ron and Harry turned around to see Hermione standing there with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips. They groaned.

" Go back to bed you don't need to be involved."

She smiled and answered, " No I don't, but I want to be. I've been waiting for you to leave for hours."

Harry and Ron just stood gaping at her, who would have thought Hermione Granger the little bookworm, who never broke any rules, going out after curfew, to go to a wizards duel. She continued anyway.

" If both of you havn't noticed that Malfoy treats me like dirt most of the time, then you are both completely blind."

It was Harry who spoke up " Well... Come on then we don't want to be late."

Making their way out of the portrait, they were stopped by Neville who was curled up in a ball outside of the portrait obviously back from the hospital wing. He woke up as they tried to quietly walk past him.

" Wait don't leave me here!"

" Neville, how are you? "

" I'm good Madame Promfrey discharged me from the hospital wing just after dinner and I came up here but I can't remember the password."

" Neville the passwords pigsnout, now we really have to go."

Neville turned around to see that the Fat Lady had gone.

" She's gone!" He cried.

" Neville we're really sorry, can you wait here till we get back."

" No let me come with you, I can't stay here the Bloody Baron has already been past twice already."

Both Hermione and Ron looked at Harry

" Urghh fine, but be quiet, we don't want to be caught."

They made it their in under five minutes, they waited for what seemed like hours. Then they heard some sort of snuffling noise.

" Sniff around Mrs Norris, they might be hiding here somewhere."

The looked at each other horrified.

"Its Filch! Run!" Whispered Harry frantically.

They ran until they couldn't here Filch beind them. They stopped to catch their breath, when Peeves rounded the corner, Peeves was the resident Poltregiest, caused trouble wherever he went, the only people that was as bad as him was the Weasley twins. They looked at Peeves who was grinning with a glint in his eye.

" Ickle firsties this could be fun, should I tell Filch? Should I not?"

" Please Peeves, don't. Please let us go by." pleaded Hermione

Peeves looked thoughtful for a moment.

" Peeves! Move out of the way now!" Ron said as he tried to shove past Peeves,now he'd done it. Peeves shouted at the top of his lungs.

" FIRST YEARS DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR, FIRST YEARS DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!."

" RON!" bellowed Harry " NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!"

They ran as fast as they could around the corner and through the first door on their right. Neville was whimpering and tugging on Harry's sleeve.

" Harry?" he whispered

" Not now Neville i'm trying to listen."

" Harry!" he whispered but it was more of a plead this time.

" What!?"

" Look! " he said as he pointed to a massive three headed dog, who was barking while snapping his teeth at the four of them, they had to get out. Between Filch and death he chose Filch. They dove out the door, luckily Filch was nowhere to be seen he must have gone to look for them somewhere else. The four of them ran till they got to the seventh floor in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

" Where have you four been?" she said in a stern voice.

" Never mind pig snout, pig snout." Harry said between breaths.

When they got into the common room Neville bade them goodnight. Harry and Ron made to follow him when Hermione called out behind them,

" Thanks for taking me along, I know we didn't get to hex Malfoy's backside into next week, but it was fun. "

" Yeah, it was, tell you what next time we think of having another adventure like this we'll definatly tell you."

" Okay, Goodnight anyway and thanks again." She waved and set off into the first year girl dormitories.

" Night." They said together.

" You know, Malfoy must have told Filch that we were going to be in the Trophy room, I mean how else would he have known?" Said Ron as they climbed up the stairs.

" I know, it's a bit too obvious if you know what I mean." Replyed Harry as he climbed into bed. " G'night Ron."

" Yeah, night mate."

*

_' Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Yeah, I don't know if you've heard off Professor Mcgonagall but i'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and mabey could you please get me a broomstick please? Wood said either the new Cleansweep or a Nimbus 2000. Mum please don't get mad the only reason i'm on the team is because Mcgonagall saw me catch Neville's rememberal, and I was only catching it cause Malfoy threw it. Don't give me that look, what would you have done? Let me know as soon as possible yeah? _

_Thank you._

_Love Harry.' _

Harry was up in the owlery finishing his letter off, Hedwig flew down and landed on his shoulder, holding her leg out, as Harry tied the letter to her leg.

" Get going, be as quick as you can okay? Thanks girl."

Hedwig hooted and nipped his finger affectionatly as she took off, Harry stood there watching her fly away until she was just a little, black speck. Harry walked to the great hall for breakfast to find Ron was already there but that was hardly surprising, he had a stomach like a bottomless pit. When Harry sat down he noticed Malfoy glaring at them in disbelief.

" What do you rekon that dog thing is gaurding then? " Asked Ron.

" I dunno, mabey its either really valuablea or really dangerous." Replied Harry with a shrug.

" What about both?"

" Could be, mabey we should go see Hagrid, you know he might know about the dog. "

" Yeah well, thats Hagrid isn't it anything as weird as that is bound to be him you know what he's like."

They got up and walked out of the great hall and across the lawn infront of the castle, walking up to Hagrid's hut and knocking on the door, they could here Fang the boarhound barking from the inside and scratching at the door.

" Fang, move, come on now let me open the damn door."

Hagrid cracked open the door, when he saw who it was, he flung the door open and pulled them into a bone crushing hug.

" Hagrid... we can't.. breathe." gasped Harry.

" Oops, sorry you two."

Hagrid let them in and started fussing around with the kettle on the fire and put three mugs the size of buckets onto the the table while he filled them up.

" So... What brings you two here?" Asked Hagrid.

" Erm... We wanted to ask you if you knew about a three headed dog that was protecting something in the castle." Said Harry.

" How do you know about Fluffy?!"

" Fluffy!" They both shouted.

" Yeah he's mine I got him off some greek chap a couple of years ago, and then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the..." Hagrid trailed off.

" Guard the what?" They asked.

" Nothing forget I mentioned it, thats strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." as soon as he finished speak he looked furious with himself.

" Nicholas Flamel. Who's that?"

" Now stop it, don't mention him again, like a said forget I mentioned him." Hagrid was getting flustered now. " Now I think you two had better be going to dinner in the great hall, i'll walk up with you."

They got to the great hall, Ron and Harry went off to the Gryffindor table, while Hagrid walked off between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables to the top of the hall where the staff table stood and sat down, then cast an anxious look at Dumbledore then at Harry and Ron.

" Wonder what thats about?" asked Harry.

" Dunno, mabey it's about Fluffy." replied Ron with a shrug.

" Why would someone worry about you finding out that they have a dog?"

" Well i'd be worried if my pet was like that."

Ron went back to eating but Harry was stumped.

*

With classes, homework and Quidditch practice the weeks of October flew by. Harry's broom arrived about a week after he sent the letter to his parents.

_' Dear Harry,_

_You made the Quidditch team and you havn't even been at Hogwarts two months yet. How amazing are you? Well your my son I guess you got your talent from me, well no that's obvious but I was trying not to sound too big headed. How did I do? About your broom your mum was all for you getting you the old cleansweep but I told her no leave Quidditch to the men of course, your mothers one of them women isn't she? The ones that are good with feelings and stuff but knows nothing about Quidditch. Yeah anyway I got you the Nimbus 2000! Good aint it, i'm so pleased with myself. Hows Hogwarts? Everythings the same here, Sirius doing my head in, Ariels in a strop and your mothers being your mother. Best post this off now._

_Love Dad._

_P.s. Sirius says hi. '_

_" _Your dad's a idiot." said Ron as he finished reading the letter over Harry's shoulder

" Well I thought you'd have relised that by now"

" I did, but he did well didn't he? A Nimbus 2000! It's the best broom out there!"

Weeks had passed since then, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team had been practicing more and more as the weeks closed in to the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Oliver kept going on about how they could actually win the cup this year, which they hadn't been able to do since Charlie Weasley left a couple of years back.

The afternoon of Halloween went by in a blur, Harry didn't know wether he wanted to concentrate or not, he had other things on his mind. Hagrid was being weird with them and Ron had been horrible to Hermione in Charms that morning and no one had seen her since.

" She must have noticed she had no friends!" Ron said angrily.

" I don't mind her, she's not that bad actually." said Harry as they made their way to the great hall for the Halloween feast, they walked through the doors and sat down. Thousands of live bats fluttered around the ceiling and pumpkins that had been carved out and a candle put in the middle floated along all the tables making them glow under the light. Midway through the feast Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall screamed at the top of his lungs " Troll! Troll in the dundgeons! Thought you ought to know!" and sank to the floor in a dead faint. Chaos erupted in a matter of seconds, it took several loud bangs from Professor Dumbledore's wand to restore calm again.

" Please, everyone remain calm, prefects take the students back to the common room, teachers come with me to try and tackle the troll." Dumbledore ordered.

Everyone got up and tried to find their own respective prefect. It suddenly dawned on Harry.

" Hermione!"

" What about her?"

" She doesn't know!"

" Harry! If we get caught by Percy we're dead"

They ran so it looked like they we're going with the Hufflepuffs down next to the kitchens, but turned off before they could get to the steps leading down there.

" Can you smell something?" asked Harry.

" Urghh, yeah smells like sweaty socks." Ron clamped his hands over his mouth and nose as the smell got stronger as they walked further down the corridor turning the corner they saw it, twelve feet tall, lumpy body with a tiny head, dull granite grey skin and a club the size of half of his body. The troll stopped halfway down the corridor next to a doorway, it peered around the door with it's tiny head and then walked through the door.

" The key's in the lock do you think we should lock it in?" muttered Harry

" Yes!"

They locked the door and turned to run down the corridor but were stopped by a peircing scream coming from inside the door they just locked.

" Hermione!" they said together.

Fumbling with the key again they unlocked the door and launched themselves through it, only to see Hermione crouched in the corner cowering in fear.

" Ron try and confuse it quick!" Harry whispered to run while trying to keep his attention on Hermione. He threw a tap at the wall, the troll stopped and looked stupidly for the source of the noise, it saw Harry and started towards him instead of Hermione.

" Hermione move quick!" shouted Harry.

" Oi!" shouted Ron to the troll from the other side of the room and threw a metal pipe at it's head. Hermione was now under a sink and Harry was on top of the troll's head, the troll couldn't feel Harry there, Harry stuck his wand up it's nose and dropped to the floor while the troll was howling in pain. Ron pulled out his own wand.

" Wingardium leviosa! " the club flew out of the trolls hand, as he took a swing at Harry on the floor, the club then dropped dand fell on troll's head with a great thump, knocking the troll out and it fell onto the floor. They were all out of breathe staring at the troll mouths hanging open. Hermione was the one who broke the silence.

" Is it dead?"

" I don't think so." stuttered Harry pulling his wand out of it's nose. " Ew troll bogies." as he wiped the grey slime onto the trolls trousers.

The silence was broken as the door flung open and their was a loud thunder of footsteps behind the three of them so they turned around to be face to face with half of teachers at Hogwarts. Mcgonnagal looked livid. " Explain yourselves!"

" Well... erm..." began Ron ad Harry together, but Hermione interupted them.

" It was my fault Professor, I went looking for the troll, since i'd read all about them and I thought I could handle it. If Ron and Harry hadn't found me I would be dead by now."

" May that as it be, that was very foolish of you Miss Granger, thinking you could handle a fully grown mountain troll. 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor." Hermione's face fell. " I suggest you go back to your common room Miss Granger, the feast is being finished in the house common rooms." Hermione walked out and Mcgonnagal turned to Harry and Ron " Do you relise that not a fully grown wizard can handle a fully grown moutain troll and live to tell the tale, you two have been very lucky and you each get 10 points. Professor Dumbledore and your parents will be informed of this, now up you go to Gryffindor tower."

Harry and Ron walked out of the bathroom and up to Gryffindor tower where Hermione was waiting for them behind the fat lady's portrait.

" Thanks." She said.

" We told you we'd take you on another adventure, and I never break my promises." Said Harry grinning.

*

A.N. That's another chapter, Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

What If...

Chapter 6 - The Quidditch Season Begins.

It takes a lot of things to start up a friendship and saving each other from a mountain troll is one of them, they were inseperable from that night on. As they entered November, the weather was colder and the Quidditch season began, Harry was in his first match on Saturday he'd only been in training a month and he didn't feel ready but Oliver was arguing with him about that. Only the Gryffindor Quidditch team had seem him play as Oliver wanted him to be a secret weapon but obviously it had leaked out that Harry Potter was the new seeker on the team as the whole school was talking about it, going down the corridors to classes he had people telling him that he'd be great or that they'd be under him holding a matress incase he fell off his broom. With all the Quidditch practice leading up to the game it was lucky he was still able to catch up on his homework, he was glad he had Hermione to help him otherwise he thought that he would have been kicked out of Hogwarts weeks ago, then where would that lead him.

Hermione was now a bit more relaxed about breaking school rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the Troll and to be honest they liked her more because of it, the day before the match the stood out in the courtyard with a bright blue flame in a jar behind their backs, to keep them warm. Harry was sitting reading Quidditch Through the Ages that Ariel had sent him in the post, thinking that it would help him. Snape was walking through the courtyard in front of them, so they shuffled closer together to hide the blue flame from him, Snape saw and walked up to them.

" Potter what's that?" he sneered.

" A book, from my sister." Harry replied innocently.

Snape unable to find a reason to tell them off limped away muttering under his breath.

" Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" asked Hermione.

" Dunno, hope it's hurting him though." said Ron.

" Ron!" cried Hermione.

" What if he tried to get past fluffy, on Halloween? You know when all the other teachers were tackling the troll?" said Harry.

" I don't know, but he's a teacher why would he want to get past that thing." Hermione reasoned.

Harry and Ron shrugged.

*

" Just eat something please Harry!" Hermione pleaded.

" Yer mate even if it's a bit of toast." said Ron.

" I'm not hungry." Harry said to both of them.

" Well it's your funeral, you don't want yours and my mum shouting at you." Ron said as he piled ketchup onto his bacon and sausages.

Harry sighed and picked up, some sausagees and eggs onto his plate, he really didn't want his mum and Mrs Weasley shouting at him, not just yet anyway. Just as Harry finished Oliver called on the Quidditch team to go and get changed. By eleven the whole school seemed to be out in the stands, you could here them walking up the wooden stairs up into the stands above the changinig rooms where they all stood now.

" Okay men," began Wood,

" And women." Interupted Angelina, one of the chasers, " And women," agreed Wood, " This is it,"

" The big one," said Fred

" The one we've all been waiting for." said George.

" Shut up you two, I know we're going to win, we've been training in all kinds of weather ready to face the worst..."

" Too right, I don't think i've been completly dry since the beginning of October." muttered Fred who was sitting next to Harry.

Oliver looked out of the changing rooms onto the pitch, " Okay their ready for us."

They walked out broom over their shoulders, Harry looked up into the stands to see Ron and Hermione sitting with his dad, Hagrid, Sirius, Ariel and Ginny. They beamed and waved at him. Harry began to feel a bit sick, what if he lost would they be disappointed in him? He vaguely heard Madam Hooch telling them to mount their brooms, he clambered on and kicked off, waiting for Madam Hooch to blow the whistle he hovered up in the air with the rest of the team, a shrill whistle went through the air and quaffle came up and Harry spurted upwards to look for a sign of the snitch.

" And it's Angelina Johnson with the quaffle, what a chaser that girl is and very pretty too, i've been saying it for years and she still won't go out with me."

" Jordon!"

" Sorry Professor, but i'm just telling it like it is."

The crowd laughed, sitting next to Professor Mcgonagall was the twins friend Lee Jordon, who was doing the commentary.

" And it Alicia with the quaffle passes to Katie, who backpasses it to Angelina, she gets hit by a bludger sent from the Slytherin team, quaffle now in Slytheirn captain Marcus Flints hands,he's flying off up the Gryffindor end of the pitch, ahh he's hit by a bludger sent his way by Fred Weasley,he drops the quaffle in Angelina's waiting hands, she's off flying up the pitch, through the Slytherin defense, she shoots, she scores!"

The Gryffindors roars were heard over the moans of the Slytherins.

" How's Harry doing?" Asked James?

" Fine dad, he's staying up away from the game so he can search for the snitch." Ariel said while looking up at her father.

" Well that something, at least he hasn't fallen off his broom yet." Sirius said

" Why would he fall off when he has a dad like me?"

" I'm surprised you managed to stay on James, your head probably weighed you down." Snorted Sirius

" I wasn't that bad!"

" Dad shut up and watch the game" shouted Ariel while Ginny laughed at the antics of the two men.

" Flint has the quaffle again, flying up past the Gryffindor chases, the bludger sent by George Weasley misses him, he shoots... ahh he misses, excellent save there by the Gryffindor keeper and captain Oliver Wood, he passes it to Katie who pases to Alicia, back to Katie, she shoots and GRYFFINDOR SCORE! thats twenty - nil to Gryffindor."

Harry was up in the sky searching for the snitch, there was nothing yet, he thought he saw the snitch once but it was only the reflection from one of the Weasley's wrist watches. A bludger came his way but was sent back towards the Slytherin chaser that was now in possession of the quaffle by Fred and knocked it out of his hands and into Alicias'

" Alicia's off towards the goalposts, gets hit by a bludger and Adrian Pucey has the quaffle, racing up towards the Gryffindor end fo the pitch, dodges two bludgers, two Weasleys, and a chaser he shoots he scores!" Jordon said with a groan, the Slytherin end of the pitch were screaming almost drowning out Lee's commentary " twenty - ten to Gryffindor, what?! Is that the snitch?!" The crowd started to murmer as Adrian Pucey dropped the quaffle in surprise as a flash of gold flew past his right ear. The Slytherin seeker Terence Higgs flew past Harry straight after the snitch, Harry as excitment flooded threw him pushed his broom forward and chased after Terence to get to the snitch, they were now neck and neck, the chasers had stopped to watch the two seekers battle it out, but Harry was faster and willed his broom to go forward, his hand outstreched ready to close around the winged golden ball. Wham! Marcus Flint blocked him.

" Foul!" Screamed all the Gryffindors.

Lee was trying not to take sides but was failing miserably " So... after that obvious bit of cheating "

" Jordon!" Growled Mcgonagall

" Woops! I mean after that disgusting foul."

" Jordon i'm warning you..."

" Okay I get it, Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker as he tries to knock him out of the air, which could obviously happen to anyone i'm sure. Madam hooch rewards Gryffindor with a penalty that Alicia puts away no trouble, Gryffindor back in possession Angelina flying once again towards the goal posts"

Harry didn't here the rest as his broom give a lurch, nearly throwing him of his broom again. He clung on as his broom bucked up again and again until finally it threw him off with him only clinging on by his fingers.

Ariel was looking up in the air through the binoculars " What's happened to Harry's broom?"

" I think he may have lost control of it, but surely thats impossible." replied Sirius

Hermione grabbed the binoculars off Ariel and pointed them at the teachers stand.

" Look! Both Quirrel and Snape are muttering and not breaking eye contact with Harry, it must be one of them!" she cried, as she handed the binoculars to James.

" Shit! Hermione, Ron can you do anything? "

" Yeah, sure Mr Potter i'll see to it." and Hermione rushed off.

" Come on Hermione!" They all muttered. Ginny was watchin through her fingers and everytime the broom jerked with Harry on it she squealed.

The Sytherins scored another four times without anyone noticing, they were too busy watching Harry cling onto the bucking broomstick as Fred and George tried to get him onto one of their own, but everytime they tried the broom just took him higher out of their reach. Eventually they gave up and took to circling underneath, ready to catch him if he fell.

Hermione faught her way over to the teachers stand and up the stairs, crawling around under the seats she got to Snape and used the same spell she used to conjure the blue flames on the hem of his cloak, she moved over to Quirrel and used the same spell on him. Hermione crawled quietly back to thre stairs and waited there until she heard shouts coming from both men.

" She's done it!" Whispered Ariel who had been watching through the binoculars.

Harry relised his broom had stopped trying to buck him off, so he swung his leg over and began looking for the snitch again, while the crowd roared. Scanning the skys again, he caught a glimpse of the snitch near the bottom of the Gryffinor goalpost, he sped towards the ground hand outstretched, about a metre away from the snitch he jerked and flew foward off of his broom. With a loud 'Oooh!' from the crowd he landed with a thud, hand clamped over his mouth.

" Do you think he's going to be sick!" Asked Ginny.

" Mabey, that was quite a landing if I do say so myself." replied James, as he grinned.

" Dad, don't be such a prat." said Ariel as she tried not to laugh.

Harry felt like he was choking, he coughed but there was nothing, so he coughed again and something cold, hard and shiny landed in his hands, he clenched his hand around and raised it in the air to the roaring crowd. Ariel and Ginny were jumping up and down with Ron and Hermione, while Sirius And James were waving their arms up in the air.

More than half an hour later Flint was still howling " He didn't catch it! He nearly swallowed it!" Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee was happily shouting the result at the top of his lungs " One hundred and seventy to sixty! Hell Yeah! Party in the common room!" They all made their way up to the common room following the crowd.

" We saw who was making your broom do that Harry" Harry turned to stare at Ariel

" Yeah? Who was it?"

" Well we think it was either Snape or Quirrel."

" Don't you think it was Snape? It's a bit obvious he hates me."

" Yes we did think of that, but didn't you mention your scar hurt whenever you looked at Quirrel."

James looked shocked " What!? Why didn't you tell us in any of you letters."

Harry groaned, why did she have to say that now.

" Because it didn't seem important at the time."

" Isn't important!" James was standing with his mouth hanging open, staring at Harry.

" Well no, I had more important things going on at the time," he shrugged.

" What could be more important?"

" Quidditch, and dad before you start, please don't get protective and shiz like that please!"

" I wasn't going too, and shiz may I ask?"

" Random word, sounds good." They both grinned identicaly. It made Ginny swoon.

" Yeah well, next time just please tell us when you write."

" Fine!" he sighed.

" Good. Now can we go to the party pleaaase?" James said sounding like a child.

They all laughed. " Yeah, can we go before dad wets himself?" asked Ariel.

*

A.N. Review please, I'm busy writing the next chapter now it should be up in about a week, depends how busy I am. Critisism is welcome it only helps me become a better writer.

Yeah, this story follows Philosphers stone for a bit with my own personal kind of stuff into it but yeah it will be different once I get over Chamber of Secrets and tbh I think i'm going to like writing all of the Harry and Ginny (: Sorry if this disappoints anyone but yeah i'm writing it like that. Sorry again.


	7. Chapter 7

What If...

A.N. I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be stuck here writing fanfiction and tbh i'd be rich. Credit to J.K Rowling as always.

Chapter Seven - Snapes One Hell of a Problem.

The trio were sitting in the common room, in their usual chairs by the fire.

" We need to figure out who Nicholas Flamel is if we want to figure out what Fluffy's guarding." reasoned Harry.

" I'm sure i've read his name somewhere before." said Hermione for the seventh time.

" I've just relised." she stood up and raced out of the room and up the staircases that led to the girls dormitories.

" Wonder what that was about?" asked Ron.

Harry just shrugged as Hermione came back into the room, red faced and carrying a book that looked like it could weigh more than her and dropped it on the table in front of them with a loud thud. She started flicking through the pages and stopped midway through the book.

" Look here it is '_Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosophers stone can make anything turn to pure gold and also produces the elixir of life, which makes the drinker immortal.' _Thats what is under the trap door and thats what Fluffys guarding."

" Blimey, it's no surprise then is it? That someones after it I mean. If it can turn anything to gold and can make you immortal. I'd steal it too if it were me." said Ron.

"You know I rekon it's either Snape cause it's well Snape or Quirrel cause he's really weird and I rekon it's the kind of thing he would do." said Harry.

" Maybe your right, we'll just have to wait and see." Hermione said while stifling a yawn. " I'm off to bed. Night." She parted to the stairs to the girls dormitories with a wave.

" I think we should go too." Said Harry while he too yawned.

" Yeah." said Ron " We'll try to get round this thing in the morning."

They gathered up their stuff from the table in front of them, swung their bags over their shoulder and climbed up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

*

Quidditch training was starting again for the Gryffindor team and Wood was training them harder than usual. The rain and snow put a downer on their spirits, the Weasley twins complained loudly, but Harry was siding with Oliver because if they won the match against Hufflepuff they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship, which would be the first time in over seven years. During one rather wet and muddy practice Oliver finally lost his temper with the Weasley's who kept dive bombing each other and pretending to fall of their brooms, it made the rest of the team laugh but as soon as they saw Olivers' face they smile was wiped off their face.

" That's exactly the type of attitude that will lose us the game against Hufflepuff. Snapes refereeing this time and I betting he'll favour the Hufflepuff's to stop us overtaking Slytherin!" He roared.

The twins really did fall off their broom this time.

" What!?" They stuttered. " Snape! He's not going to be fair, he'll knock points off us like there's no tomorrow."

" I know," sighed Wood, " So we have to give him no reason as to take Hufflepuff's side. Okay!"

" Sir, yes sir!" The team mock saluted and laughed while getting changed.

Sitting in the Common Room that night with Ron and Hermione, trying to do their Transfiguration homework.

" Oh I forgot to tell you, Snape's refereeing the match against Hufflepuff." Harry said.

"What!" Ron and Hermione gaped at him.

" Yeah, he's refereeing this match. What am going to do? Because i'm playing he's going to favour Hufflepuff it's no secret he hates me."

" Pretend to break your leg?" suggested Hermione.

" Really break your leg!" said Ron.

" Erm, I don't think so, as much as I love to break random bones though."

" I don't know Harry."

" Mabey i'll write to dad or Ariel see what they say." Harry thought for a bit. "Yeah i'll write to dad in the morning. Night guys."

" Night Harry." They both said as he reached the staircase to the boys dormitories.

*

'_ Dad, _

_Snape's refereeing the next match against Hufflepuff, I dont know what to do. Help Please!?_

_Love Harry._

_P.S Tell Ariel and Mum I say hi. '_

It was short but it got the message across. He called Hedwig down who was up in the rafters of the owlery and tied the letter to her leg once she had landed on his shoulder. She nipped his finger affectionatly and flew off.

That day past in a blur Harry was too busy stressing over the Snape issue than to actually listen in his lessons, he went to bed. Nothing was helping at the minute Ron and Hermione tried to talk about it with him but they usually just ended up stumped and it was soo frustrating. In two days he was playing in the match with Snape refereeing looking for any reason to dock points off the Gryffindor Quidditch team, just because he's on it.

Sitting in the Great Hall the next morning he spotted Hedwig amongst the mass of brown and grey. She landed in front of Harry, he untied the letter and she took a drink out of hus pumpkin juice before flying off again out of one of the windows.

' _Harry,_

_Well isn't this a ball buster. I suggest breaking something, we all know how you love to break your bones. But knowing your mother she would probably kill me for just suggesting that, ahh remember last time? Yeah so don't listen to me. Poor Snivellus, he's going to crap himself when he see's the old Marauders there at the match well except Wormtail of course, even Moony's going to be there cause you know its not near when he has his furry little problem. Mwahahah that brings back the memories. Well I think you should play don't let him bother you, if he does we can always make in hang upside down in the air again, hah that was fun. I wonder if he still wears them grey underpants. Your mother says hi and she says if your not looking after yourself your going to be grounded all the holidays so yeah I would look after yourself if I was you. Ariel says hey and won't you hurry your backside up and get home for the holidays already she needs someone to prank. I always knew which one of you I liked better. Ah no i'm just kidding obviously I like you better cause you look like me see, Ariel looks too much like your mother and she has that red headed temper. Oof it hurts when you piss her off._

_Well much love,_

_Dad. '_

" It's like he's phsycic." said Ron who was reading the letter over Harry's shoulder " Told you, you should break something. Even your dad says so."

" We tried to break my arm once, Mum went mad when she found us. Dad was on the sofa for 3 months after that so we didn't try it again." Said Harry.

Ron was bent over laughing clutching his stomach. Hermione on the other hand was looking at them both with a stern look on her face.

" Honestly Ronald, it's not that funny." She said sternly.

" It really is."

They argued like that all the way to their first lesson on the fifth floor.

*

" Okay, " said Wood " Don't let Snape intimidate you."

" Like we ever would Oliver." Fred said.

" Yeah, he's just an overgrown bat like usual, only this time he actually can fly like a bat." George butted in.

Oliver poked his head round the changing room doors that lead onto the pitch.

" Blimey! Even Dumbledores come to watch!"

The whole team then rushed up to the door just to see if he was right. Harry looked up, sure enough there he was sitting in the stand where the teachers usually sit. He sanned around the pitch to where the Gryffindor supporters were standing, he caught a glimpse of his dad with Sirius and Remus standing there with Ron, Hermione Ariel and Ginny. He felt a wave of relief sweep over him, surely Snape wouldn't try anything when there was Dumbledore and the Marauders out there ready to get him if he tried anything funny.

" Okay team, time to go." Wood said, bringing Harry out of his trance.

They walked out into the stadium to the roaring of the crowd. Wood shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain. Both teams mounted their brooms and kicked off into the sky waiting for Madame Hooche's whistle. The shrill sound filled the air and the quaffle was thrown into the air.

" And they're off, Gryffindor first in possession of the quaffle, Alicia Spinnet speeding up the pitch, passes to Angelina who passes to Katie back to Angelina, she shoots, ahh it's saved by the Hufflepuff keeper." Lee was commentating again and for once Mcgonagal wasn't shouting at him for saying something inappropiate.

" Hufflepuff in possession, oooh hit in the back of the head by a bludger from George Weasley there. Gryffindor has the quaffle. Katie's flying up the left wing, Angelina on the right and Alicia in the middle, she passes to Katie she flys past the Hufflepuff chaser, dodges a bludger sent from the Hufflepuff beater, she shoots, and it's saved by the Keeper."

Ron and Hermione were once again standing with the whole of Harrys fan club, as they themselves called them, everytime it was mentioned Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair. Ariel was shouting at her brother to get a move on and then laughing at the face he made back. Remus sighed sometimes they could be so childish. Snape awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because Fred had launched a bludger at him.

" And Hufflepuff puts it away nicely." Shouted Lee.

Remus was pulled out of his thoughts but Ginny exclaiming a loud " Ouch!"

" Ginny what's up?" asked James.

" Oops, sorry didn't see the little Weaslette there." It was Malfoy.

" Don't start Malfoy," said Ron.

" What you gonna do about it?"

Ron balled his fists and got ready to throw a punch but James held him back.

" Oh no you don't Ron."

" Oh yes I do, let me go! I going to hurt him."

" Is that so Weasley?"

" Your damn right thats so!"

" Wait!" shouted Sirius. " Harry!"

" Your obviously in luck. Lickle Harry has spotted some money on the ground and is going to pick it up for you!"

" Malfoy thats enough!" growled James.

" You can't tell me what to do!"

" Oh yeah?" he said " Watch me! Set yourself away Ron."

With that Ron pulled back his face and slammed it into Malfoy. When he was finished Draco was lying on the floor with a bust lip and a black eye.

" Okay Ron, thats enough." sighed Sirius.

Malfoy scrabled up from the ground and glared at them all. " My father will here about this!"

" Is that so?" said Sirius " Well tell old Lucius, to give me a call sometime, it's been a while."

The group just smirked as Malfoy stormed away raging to himself with his two cronies following behind. They watched as Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker were now neck and neck racing for the snitch, both had their hands stretched out in front of them, but Harry having the extra advantage of a faster broom urged it to go faster and he pulled in front of the Hufflepuff and clasped his hand around the snitch. He landed on the ground and puched his fist into the air where the snitch was still struggling to be released. The Gryffindor team landed and ran up to him and the twins pulled him onto their shoulders " All hail Harry, the dude who put us the lead!" The team laughed while Snape landed on the pitch and spat on the grass scowling as he stalked off the pitch, broom still in hand.

*

Harry was walking back to the Common Room with his 'Fanclub'. He thought that it would be best to bring up what he just saw.

" Er dad?"

" Yerp."

" Before, when I was meant to be getting changed, I kinda followed Snape into the forest and well I think I saw him threaten Quirrel. Well I don't know actually. He said something about Quirrels hocus pocus and then he didn't want him as his enemy. I think he's after the Philosophers Stone."

James just stared at him

" W ... What do you know about that?" he stammered.

" We know Dumbledores guarding it and that someone may want to steal it, but we don't know who."

" I don't know what to say, ermm... maybe just leave it I guess, but if it gets too bad tell Dumbledore he'll sort it out yeah."

" But dad!"

" No don't you but dad me, Harry James Potter."

" Woahh, calm down!"

" Hah only joking. I was seeing how it felt to be your mother. Hah. Seriously jokes aside though, go to Dumbledore if your worried."

" Okay, no worries."

" Now we can go and PARTY!" James and Sirius then began jumping up and down in a circle while the others just rolled their eyes.

*

A.N. Another chapter done, I don't know if I like that though, it seems too plain if you know what I mean. Since people in the reviews are complaining, I didn't want it too sound as if i'd just copyed it down from the book so yeah, here we go. Review tell me if you like it?


	8. Chapter 8

What If.

A.N. Damn J.K. Rowling and her owning Harry Potter. It's a shame if I owned this maybe I would brag a bit more be like yeah hah I own Harry Potter what do you do? Well I can't do that yet so yeah maybe J.K should.

Chapter Eight - Christmas at Potter Manor.

The first term at Hogwarts seemed to fly by. Harry and his friends were now back home with their families. The Weasley's were mostly over at Potter Manor as were Sirius and Remus. Potter Manor was a three story mansion with two acres of grounds on which included a Quidditch pitch and a large heated swimming pool that was able to be used in all weather. The ground floor consisted of the living room, kitchen and library which was at least the size of one half of that floor. The first floor was made up of twelve bedrooms each with its own bathroom and the top floor had the drawing room, a medium sized ball room, a dueling arena and various training rooms.

It was Christmas eve and everyone was sitting listening in the living room listening to the Christmas broadcast on the WWN, Celestina Warbeck, she was Lily and Molly's favourite although everyone else thought she sounded a bit like a banshee, but no one ever dared to tell them this. They all knew not to get on a red haired woman's bad side or face her deathly wrath. They all knew how to avoid it, well most of the time. Ron and Harry were sitting playing wizards chess in one corner with the girls watching them. The twins were huddled in the corner with the Marauders. Everyone else was either listening to the radio or looking blankly into space. Half a hour later everyone was brought out of their daze by Lily shouting " BED! NOW!" They jumped and ran up the stairs.

*

Christmas morning, Ariel and Ginny were the first up they crept silently into the room where Harry and Ron were sleeping each with a bucket behind there backs, Walking around the side of the beds, they raised the buckets and emptied them onto the two sleeping boys who woke with a start.

" What the hell was that for?" spluttered Harry and Ron

" Well dear brothers, it's for leaving us here and we had no one to prank so yeah!" began Ariel

" We're getting you back." finished Ginny, both of them looking smug and sounding rather like Fred and George.

" Right your gonna get it now!" laughed Harry as he and Ron both jumped out of their beds dripping wet and launched themselves at the girls who ran out the room laughing. The boys chased them down to the living room to where their surprise all of the grown ups were sitting along with Fred and George who were laughing because they'd stuck Percy's prefect badge to his forehead and he had no idea how to get it off. As they passed around the presents that Ariel and Ginny had requested as soon as they ran into the room, Harry and Ron closely following behind them. Finally finished unwrapping the unreal quantity of presents that was underneath the Christmas tree, there was a mountain of used wrapping paper in the middle of the living room floor. From Harry's mum and dad he got a pair of ankle high black dragonhide boots, Remus got him a wand holster to match, Hermione got him a book, no surprises there then. _101 Seeking Strategies. _Ron got him a Chudley Cannons poster even though Harry supported the Tudshill Tornadoes, he thought that Ron thought that he would change teams if he bought him enough merchandise. Sirius got him a leather jacket with the words _' Worlds Greatest Seeker'_on the back in flashing lights. Rose got him chocolate, well you could never have to much right? And the Weasleys gave him the usual sweater with homemade fudge.

*

Christmas dinner was amazing, you couldn't beat Molly and Lily's cooking even without the help of the house elves that lived at Potter Manor, maybe the food at Hogwarts could but not by much. Shortly after dinner the kids decided they would have a game of Quidditch, Bill and Charlie had arrived and they had agreed to play so it meant there could be a keeper, two chasers and a beater on each team. Bill and Charlie were made captains, On Bills team there was Harry and Ginny as chasers and Fred as beater so it meant that on Charlie's team there was Ron and Ariel as chasers and George as beater, the first team to one hundred and fifty won simple as that. Ginny and Harry were a great chasers together gaining possession of the quaffle more often than not it was only Charlies keeping that kept them from scoring as often as they could. The same could not be said for Ron and Ariel though, well no. Ariel was really good it was Ron that was bad every time the quaffle was past to him he dropped and either Harry or Ginny caught it. The end score was 150 - 40 to Bills team.

" So Harry. I hope your a better seeker than you are chaser." Ginny said playfully

" Well..." he said looking offended " I thought I was alright" he punched her lightly on the arm and she giggled.

" OI MATE!" shouted Ron as Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair. " WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME GET THE QUAFFLE?"

" Because we were on opposite teams Ron. That's what your meant to do. Not let each other get it see?" Harry replied sarcastically. With that Ron stomped off in a huff, cursing Harry under his breath. Harry only then just realised his sister was with them.

" So sis, Ginny. You gonna try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team when you get to Hogwarts. I'd hate to see you on one of the other houses team. Say maybe Slytherin." Harry joked. Both girls punched his arm and hard.

" Ouch, what was that for?"

" For saying we're going to be in Slytherin." They said plainly.

" Why does that bother you so much?" Knowing that he could have gone into Slytherin it hurt him that his own sister despised that house.

" You know the tradition. There's not one witch or wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherin and if a Potter went into Slytherin well they'd be disowned right?"

" Ariel. You actually listen to that rubbish. You know that if you got put into Slytherin mum and dad wouldn't love you any less, neither would I for that matter. I would have to kick your butt at Quidditch though, cause everyone knows I'm the greatest seeker ever. It even says so on my jacket."

Ariel and Ginny laughed " Your so stupid you know, but I guess your right for a stupidly over protective brother." Ariel hugged him round the waist and ran off into the house.

" What no hug from you too Gin?" Harry teased as she blushed bright red and ran off into the house after Ariel.

*

The rest of the holidays was spent either at the Burrow or at Potter Manor, playing Quidditch, pranking Percy, catching up on last minute homework or just generally lazing about. January first they were back on platform nine and three quarters to go back to Hogwarts, most students were just catching up on how they spent their holidays as was most of the journey to Hogwarts. Clambering through the portrait hole to the common room they were ambushed by Hermione who grabbed Harry round the neck and hugged him in a death grip that he referred back to like Mrs Weasley. She began rambling away trying to get as many questions as she could in one breath.

" Hermione. Deep breaths now. In. Out. In Out." Said Harry once he got the feeling back in his neck.

" Okay, i'm calm. Anyway as I was saying. Your dad was right." she said.

" Wow really? That's a first." said Harry laughing. " What about then?"

" Quirrel."

Ron burst out laughing. " Quirrel!" he was finding it hard to breathe now " Quirrel! Oh my God! Quirrel! Are you nutters Mione?"

" When your done can I give my explanation?" she huffed.

" Err yeah, sorry." Ron said when he'd finally calmed down.

" I'd come back early from Christmas break with my parents and I was going down to the DADA classroom to ask Professor Quirrel about the homework assignment he gave us and when I got outside the door I heard him sniffling and begging with someone behind the door, I thought it was Snape at first but Quirrel rushed out, straightened that mad turban of his a without even taking a backwards glance.I checked and double checked that room, Snape was no where to be found and I checked for any doors hidden or in plain sight. There was nothing. " She finished with a sigh.

" That is rather fishy. Maybe he was just talking to himself, he is a nutter you know."

" I don't think so Harry, something absolutely terrified him in that room and I want to know what." She said determinedly.

*

It took Harry some time to come to terms with what Hermione said. Could there really be something up with Quirrel? So many questions were running through his mind now, he'd been wandering the corridors for what seemed like hours, he turned left at the last turn off and it led him to a dead end corridor with just a few doors on each side and a door at the end of corridor. Walking forwards he turned the bronze doorknob and entered.

The room was decorated in house colours, with sofas surrounding a fireplace, with four portraits hung above it. The room was huge compared to the other classrooms or common rooms for that matter it's a wonder how no other student had found it before now.

" Whats your name child?" said a masculine voice from somewhere near the sofas.

" Harry James Potter sir. Where are you?" he answered.

" Above the fireplace. In the portrait." Harry turned and looked over, now that he looked properly he could see that there were two women sitting side by side and next to them were two men all lavishly dressed.

" You see us?" came the same voice.

" Yes."

" Now, i'm Godric Gryffindor, this grumpy old dear next to me is Salazar Slytherin. The women in the blue dress is Rowena Ravenclaw and the women in yellow is Helga Hufflepuff."

Harry stared open mouthed. "Y-y-your the founders."

" That would be us. Now Rowena who's heir is he?" asked Godric.

Rowena looked thoughtful for a moment then turned to Godric and said " All of ours."

A.N Okay here it is Chapter eight. Sorry it took so long i've just been soo busy and my laptop decided to die so yeah thats why it took so long. Review please and tell me what you think. I put a little of Harry and Ginny in here not much but I couldn't resist.


	9. Chapter 9

What If.

A.N. I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to JK Rowling, though I do own Ariel and any other characters you don't recognise plus the plot.

Chapter Nine - Norbert? What kind of a name is Norbert?

" He's all of ours." Replied Rowena.

Harry looked at her, " What do you mean all of yours?"

" I mean your the heir to all of us, it means that you can control Hogwarts and she can speak to you. If you wish that is." She told him.

" Really? Why?"

" Some part in your history you have a distant relative that relates you back to us. "

" I didn't know that. "

" Yes, but with this you are also have the power to create and control the elements, that is to say earth, wind, water and fire." Said Godric. " We will train you to control them. Also we will help you learn to fight, how to heal,and how to defend yourself, you name it we'll teach it."

" Why though? Why do I need to learn this?" Harry asked.

" Your mother and father hasn't told you yet, so we can't tell you. All you need to know is that you need to learn this magic. It is of great importance." Came Salazars voice out the portrait.

" Well, okay I guess." Harry said after minutes of silence.

" If you wanted to, you could also bring friends. We would be happy to teach them too." Said Helga with a warm smile.

" Err, I don't think I will just yet."

The founders looked at him.

"Not to be selfish or anything, just I want this to be something that I can keep to myself." he added sheepishly.

" It's fine Harry seriously. Tell them when your ready. Now off you go it's almost curfew." Rowena said.

" Fine." Harry huffed. " See you tomorrow yeah?"

" Yes. Now go quick."

Walking through the corridors, trying to remember how he got to the Founders Study for tomorrow. He gave up when he got to the Fat lady's portrait, he'll figure it out tomorrow. Giving her the password and stumbling into the common room he was immediatly ambushed by Hermione and Ron demanding to know where he was.

" Do you know how worried we've been?" Hermione said sternly with her hand on her hip.

" I was in the library finishing that essay for Snape. You know the one you finished last week." He replied calmly

" Fine, whatever." she huffed and stomped up to the Girls dormitories.

" So... Where were you really?" Asked Ron.

" I told you I was at the library finishing that essay for Snape." Replied Harry, he hated lying to his best friends but somethings just had to be hidden right? And it wasn't like they weren't going to find out later on was it?

" Yeah, sure whatever."

Ron turned and he too stomped his way up into the dormitories. Harry followed him, quickly pulled on his pyjarmas and climbed into his four poster bed, pulling the curtains shut behind him. He lay down and drifted off to sleep thinking about the Founders and what they were going to teach him.

*

The next few months flew by with Harry training with the founders, homework, quidditch practice, his friends trying to find out where he went nearly every night, he'd caught them following him a few times spying on him from around corners when he was on his way to the Founders Study and with the occasional letter from home, he never seemed to have a spare moment and it pleased him. It gave him less time to think about the Philosphers Stone and whoever was trying to steal it.

" What is it Harry?" asked Helga softly. " You seem distracted."

" I'm fine, just a little tired but i'll cope."

" We've been pressuring you too much havn't we?" stated Godric

" No, seriously i'm fine." Harry insisted. " Come on Godric I think i've got the hang of this now."

Harry scrunched up his hand then opened it up again and in it was a bright red and orange flame.

" Okay good!" Godric said while the other portraits clapped, " Now see if you can project it from your hand onto the pile of books on the table."

Harry made his palm and the flame face the pile of books and he forced the flame out of his hand onto the books.

" Well done Harry." Salazar said amazed. " You can go back to your common room early if you wish, take it easy for a few days."

" Okay i'll be back on Thursday." he answered while picking up his bag and walking towards the door at the far end of the room.

Getting back to the Common room was easy as it was hours before curfew so no one was patrolling the corridors. He got to the Fat lady in a matter of minutes, the portrait opened before he gave the password. Ron and Hermione stumbled out grabbing each other to keep there balance as the tripped over the edge of the hole.

" Oh! Harry!" said a surprised Hermione. " I thought you were going to be another few hours in the library?"

He'd been giving them this excuse everytime he went to meet with the Founders and they seemed to buy it, but that might be because of the huge amount of homework they seemed to be getting towards the end of term.

" No, it was easier than I thought. I'm gonna go down to see Hagrid. You coming?" he asked.

" Yeah, sure."

*

'Hagrid had a dragon. A bloody dragon. ' It was swimming through Harrys mind not letting anything get in it's way to distract him. 'They would have to get rid of it and soon, the dragon was aready the size of a very large dog. Hagrid lived in a wooden house. The dragon breathed fire. Three words Oh my God! He called it Norbert. Why? Just why?'

_Dad._

_Hagrid has a bloody dragon. If mums reading sorry about the language, i'm sure you'll shout at me when I get home. But this is kind of the right moment. A DRAGON DAD. A DRAGON! He called it Norbert. I mean of all the names and he calls it Norbert. But then again he called a giant three headed dog Fluffy. So I guess thats Hagrid for you. Dad, do you know anyone that would take the dragon, I mean it would crush Hagrid but it has to go. He can't have a dragon in school can he? _

_How is everyone? Are you coping at home without me? Get back to me soon please._

_Love you_

_Harry._

It was a week before Harrys dad got back to him, telling him that he did infact know someone... Charlie Weasley. Harry mentally kicked himself why didn't he think of that after all he had known that Charlie had worked in Romania with dragons for nearly five years now.

The plan was going to work he knew it. His dad would meet them at Hagrids at eight just before curfew. He and some of Charlie's friends would then take the dragon on broom away from Hogwarts without anyone ever knowing of it. Hopefully.

Walking down to Hagrids hut Harry and the others could hear Norbert bashing his tail against the walls of the hut making the glass on the windows shake. Hagrid was leaning out of the window a pair of large oven mits on and looking as though he was trying to shake something off his leg.

" Hey there you three." he called.

" Hey Hagrid." they said together, they winched as another bang shook the whole house.

" Now don't worry, nothin I can't handle he's only a baby after all."

" Only a baby!" Ron cried " Hagrid are you absaloutly off your head or something?"

" Well he is. Two minutes now you three, while I get him into his crate with his favourite Teddy bear. You know something for the journey."

" Teddy bear." Hermione muttered to the other two " I think he's finally lost it. A Teddy bear! To a dragon!"

" Right now" Hagrid said interupting them " he's all strapped in now, just waitin' for your dad Harry."

" And here I am Hagrid." Said a voice behind them.

" Dad!"

" Hey kiddo! Nice to see you. You've kinda grown." he laughed.

" Kinda grown? I'll have you know i've gone up a whole four inches since Christmas."

" Four? Is that it?"

" Shush! Four is a lot okay!"

" Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Harry. Right Hagrid Where's this dragon?" he said turning towards the window.

" Oh he's here James." Said Hagrid passing the crate through the window.

" We'll get him strapped on to the brooms then." gesturing to the six men behind him. Between them it took a good twenty minutes before the harness was deemed good enough to support Norbert. Clambering on their brooms took off into the night a sobbing Hagrid waved them off until they were all little black specks in the sky.

" It's fine Hagrid. He's going to be with his own kind now." soothed Hermione.

" Yeah Hagrid listen to her. you know she's right. Norberts going to be fine."

" I suppose so. I think i'll have a spot of tea then head off to bed. Night." he said while pulling his head back through the windowJa.

James sighed " Come on you three. Back to the castle."

Walking back through the entrance hall didn't seem like such a long journey, but when you didn't want to be seen or heard it made the whole process a whole lot longer, it seemed more like hours than minutes. The only thing that could be heard was their footsteps across he stone floor as the made their way up the twenty seven flights of stairs to get them to the Fat Ladys portrait.

" Mr Potter!" said a stern voice from behind, stopping them in their tracks.

Both Harry and James spun around. " Yes?" They answered at the same time. A twitch was seen in the corner of Professor Mcgonnagals mouth as she tried not to smile at the likeness between the father and son.

" What are you doing here Mr Potter?"

" Oh hey Minnie. Didn't see you there. Long time no see ay?" he said while ruffling his hand through his hair.

" Yes Mr Potter, but that does not answer my question."

" Aw Minnie, Mr Potter is a thing of the past, thats when you were my professor or if I was my father. So yeah call me James."

" Fine. James. What are you doing here?"

They would have to make up a lie and quick, Mcgonnagal could not know about Norbert, it would get Hagrid into trouble and that was cause big problems or more like huge problems.

He rolled his eyes " Well Minnie. You see, my deliquent son here has not wrote for a few months now and I was seeing if he was alright. You know Lily, she never stops worrying that woman."

" Yes James, I see. Alright then. Goodnight."

" G'night." They all answered back to her, she turned around and faced James once again.

" And before I forget, next time James just write a letter to Dumbledore. We don't need you barging into the school." She finished with a yawn and left once again without another word.

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

" Come on you three. Common room now! Otherwise Minnie will have my head served to her on a silver platter for breakfast."

*

A.N. Sorry it took so long to update, I had a few things on my plate like HBP obviously I mean who didn't? Coursework. Anger issues with parents you know the works. So yeah tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Really crappy? Summer holidays in two days so obviously i'll be able to update a lot easier now I have a lot of free time on my hands. Anything you want to see in the story tell me i'll see what I can do. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

What If?

A.N. So here's the usual I don't own yes? Belongs to JK and whoever else.

Chapter Ten - Well at least the Dragons gone.

With Norbert and James gone everything seemed back to normal, well as normal as you could get for Harry. The exams were only weeks away and Hermione was fretting over where Harry was going almost every night and that he wasn't getting enough revision done, even with him insisting that he was, she wouldn't back down. She had taken to following him everywhere he went and checking on him constantly to see what he was doing. He ended up having to use the invisiblity cloak given to him as a gift from his dad before the start of term, to evade her.

" Okay Harry, your with me today." came Rowena.

" Right, what are we doing? Earth, Wind or Water?" he asked

" Water." she said simply. " Now you see that pool at the back of the room?"

He turned to see behind him was a pool at least the size of his dormitory back in the tower. He faced her again and nodded.

" Okay go up to it and try to form a whirlpool for me using your hands, now dont forget to concentrate."

Walking up to the pool he raised his hands in front of him and tried to guide the water round until it started to swirl, after half a hour he had managed to make the small whirlpool but only a few times.

" It's fine Harry," Rowena comforted " Your doing really well your way above where you should be for your first lesson. Why don't you take a break for a while?"

His shoulders sagged in relief, he knew he was tired but didn't want to stop he loved his new powers and wanted to learn new stuff, fast. Harry fell back onto the couch that was infront of the mantlepiece.

" Hey! Where's Sal?" Harry asked staring at the blank portrait.

" He's off looking into something about his house, apparently there's something going on in that house of his." replied Godric.

" Oh well, Rowena can we start again I think I can do it this time."

Walking back over to the pool he put his hands out infront of him and guided the water until it again started to swirl infront of him, he found the more the concentrated on the thing he was meant to be making the better he got at doing it. After what seemed like hours of just guiding the water round its finally started to go somewhere the water moved faster and faster until in the middle of the water was a massive whirlpool the width of the swimming pool.

" Well done Harry!" Clapped the portraits bringing him out of concentration and the whirlpool beginning to die down. He sagged down onto the couch again.

" Harry?" asked Helga concerned " You alright?"

" Yeah i'm fine. Just tired" He mumbled.

" Why didn't you tell us! " She cried.

Harry just shrugged.

" Right! Bed now!"

Helga had always been the motherly one of the founders,breaking up any arguements between the four of them and if a student was hurt in anyway she would go looking for them to see if they were alright , though not speaking to them directly,Rowena was the wise one making the decisions before the others did something drastic. Godric and Salazar were the two pranksters, like a older Fred and George but less - though not by much - dangerous.

*

Last night getting back to the common room was far easier than usual, no one was in the corridors on patrol, Harry had passed no one on his way up to the portrait, well unless you count a few ghosts but not a single living person was about. He got to the portrait said the password and walked into the common room. No one was there either, it was completly empty.

That morning Hermione had screamed well no screeched at him asking him of his wereabouts last night and did he have any idea what time it was when he decided to show his face again. She then proceeded to smack him over the head and storm out of the common room.

" So mate, do you know what time you got in this morning?" asked Ron.

" Err, no it couldn't have been that late though I was only away a couple of hours wasn't I?" questioned Harry.

" A few? Try more like six."

" Six! Are you actually taking the pure mick out of my life?" said an exasperated Harry.

" Er..." Ron was interupted by a growl coming from his stomach.

" God Ron can you not control your stomach?" laughed Harry.

" Yeah.. Well i'm hungry!" he cried.

*

Quidditch practice that night went great they were all flying so much better than they had in previous practices, but no one knew why. Maybe they were all just getting better the more they practiced? Oliver called them to the changing rooms.

" Okay guys, Snape isn't refereeing for our match on Saturday, but neither is Madame Hooch. To be honest I dont know whose refereeing, so we'll just have play a clean game. Thats means you too Fred and George." He said sternly.

" Who?"

" Us?"

" Never!" The twins finished together with a look on their faces that told the team otherwise.

" Well, whatever just play a clean game yes?" The team cheered " Right good, I have no doubt that we're going to win, this is on of the best teams Hogwarts has in years. We've got the best seeker in the whole school, three amazing chaser, a damn good keeper and well Fred and George." They started cheering again, stopped, got changed and all left one by one, all going their seperate ways. Harry sat in the changing rooms not moving since Oliver had started his speech, his mind was racing

'Snapes not refereeing, Madam Hooch isn't refereeing, then who the hell is? At least someone didn't try to kill me when Snape was ref maybe it's cause he was the one trying to kill me and he couldn't try this time cause he had to keep his eye on the game or maybe it's cause he knew who was trying to kill me and they stopped cause they didn't want to try anything funny.' Thoughts were racing through his head each as probable as the next. He stood up slowly got changed and walked away to find Ron and Hermione.

*

The final match of the season was that day and Harry hadn't felt this bad since his sisters last bout of accidental magic. A story which he never wanted to retell in his life. Sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great hall his hands were shaking so bad he couldn't keep his knife and fork still, beside him Hermione was trying to get him to eat, but if he dared to open his mouth he was scared the little bit of breakfast he had, had would come back up.

" Come on team, changing rooms now!" shouted Oliver from the other end of the table.

Finally pulling his boots on Harry looked up and saw a familiar face looking up at him.

" Dad!" he cried.

" Hey kiddo, hows it goin'?

" Erm.. i'm nervous and confused." he frowned

" Well obviously your nervous, I was whenever I was playing a game but when I was up in the sky I felt great. Now your confused as to why i'm here right?"

" Yeah. Why are you here?"

" I'm referee."

" Err what now?"

" I'm referee." James repeated again.

" I kinda got that. But why?"

" 'Cause I wanted to." James said plainly.

Just then Oliver came bounding up to Harry completly unaware of who was standing right infront of him.

" Harry you best hurry up, games about to start."

" Yeah i'm coming, I was just talking to my dad." Harry replied gesturing to his father who was grinning at the shocked look on Olivers face.

" Y-y-your James Potter!" He managed to splutter out.

" Yerp last times I checked." James laughed.

" C-c-c-could I maybe have your autograph, you were like the best chaser the Tornadoes had!"

" Aw jeez," James blushed " It's been years since I had to sign one of these." Harry just laughed.

*

" Okay captains, shake hands." said James " Mount your brooms, three, two" and sharp blast from his whistle and the players were off. Lee Jordan, a friend of the twins was commentating as usual and being watched like hawk from Mcgonnagal who was sitting beside him with one eye on the game and the other on him.

" Todays final match Hufflepuff verses Gryffindor " Called Lee to a mass of boos and cheers from either side of the stadium " Refereeing todays match is James Potter former Tudsill Tornadoes chaser and father of Gryffindors very own seeker Harry Potter!" Then came a large amount of boos from the Slytherins and mass of cheering which near about drowned it out by the other three houses.

" Chaser Katie Bell with the quaffle, heading towards the Hufflepuff first shot on goal for keeper Liam Judd can he save it? Ahh no! Ten points to Gryffindor. Hufflepuff back in posession, chaser Courtney Peary with the quaffle. Ouch! Hit in the back of the head by a bludger sent by George Weasley. Gryffindor in possession, their shooting down the field, the quaffles passed, once, twice and a third time back to Angelina Johnson. I've said it once i'll say it again, that girl is quite a chaser and rather good looking too."

" Jordan." Mcgonnagal growled.

" Jokes professor, And Gryffindor score again! Twenty - Nil to Gryffindor."

Up in the sky Harry was hovering above the game, scanning the field for any signs of the snitch so far nothing, apart from seeing his mother, sister and Ginny in the Gryffindor part of the stands he'd seen nothing. The Hufflepuff seeker seemed to be doing the same, gliding around the pitch scanning the air for any signs of that little gold ball. Suddenly there was a flash of gold by one of the Weasley twins' foot, Harry and saw it and dived the Hufflepuff seeker not far behind, Harry gaining the lead from the speed of his broom, the snitch suddenly flew up again he pulled up sharply following it. The Hufflepuff seeker was not so lucky he ploughed into the ground before he had time to pull up. Harry was now inches away from the little winged ball his hand out stretched one last push and the cold ball was in his hand and then all was black.

*

A.N. Was that good? Bad? Totally shit and you don't even know why i'm writing this anymore? Sorry I havn't updated in like forever I just didn't feel like writing and i've had my birthday and loads of homework damn GCSE's cause more stress than there worth i'm telling you. About the whole James acting like a kid, thats how i've always thought of him but he knows when to stop and become the caring parent as you'll find out in later chapters if you decide to read on . And for the whole pure mick out of my life thing, I actually say that and wanted it in somewhere and that seemed appropriate soo yea. Next two chapters The stone but will Harry go on his own or with Ron and Hermione? I actually havn't decided yet let me know what you think and I might put in some Harry and Ginny fluff in the summer.

But don't shoot me yeah and review. Thank you.


End file.
